


Making a Myth a Reality

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Aggressive Serra, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Persuasion - Freeform, Seduction, Teasing, droit du signeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Serra tries to exploit an urban legend for all it's worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Myth a Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Hector/Serra: droit du signeur - very persuasive

It was a myth, and nothing else. Lords had better things to do with their time than to bed every servant's daughter they could get their hands on, at least the ones Hector knew did. Lord Elbert would sooner chop off his hands, Uther never showed much interest in younger women...only Lord Darin of Laus would have gone there. (Never before had someone's death done the world such favors, Hector thought with a smirk.)

But of course, Serra had to find out about this myth and go crazy with it. For days now she'd been pointedly avoiding his gaze and when she did look at him she would blush in a way that couldn't be natural. The little gasps and whimpers, the way she clasped her hands in front of her chest.

Did she really think he was that kind of brute, or was she planning something?

He came out of the baths that night to find her lying across his bed in silk underclothes so small they wouldn't have fit a girl half her size, let alone the curves she'd developed in the last- _what are you doing, stop staring!_

"My lord..."

"Serra, what is this? Are you-" He shook his head. "How long have you had this all planned?"

"What plan, my lord? I'm merely submitting to your need to exercise your rights, of course," she said coyly, arching her back to put her breasts on display. Her nipples were already straining against the fabric. She reached up to take down her pigtails, though her hair looked more like falling bunches of cotton than the waterfall of silk she'd been hoping for. "I'm all yours..."

Hector tried to ignore her and went to take out his nightclothes, only to be stopped by a tug on his towel. It was obviously her, even though she tried to make it seem like it was "just the wind". He pulled it back up and tucked it more firmly around his waist.

"This isn't happening," he said. "Serra, if my brother didn't take you when you first came here and I didn't when I became ruling lord, why would I _now?_ You're not chattel, you're a valued member of House Ostia!" Her coy facade faltered for a moment before she forced out a breathy giggle.

"But deep inside, you've always wanted me, haven't you? I always have that effect on men." He couldn't exactly deny she was pretty, and in the past year she'd become closer to beautiful. _But her personality hasn't changed,_ he reminded himself. And this was _Serra_ , the little cleric Uther had taken in from the abbey. The girl he'd comforted when she insisted her parents would come back for her someday.

"Not this man," he said. "You're more like..." _Like a little sister,_ but he couldn't take his eyes off her and it was hard to think of _this_ Serra like a little sister.

The tent forming in his towel wasn't helping matters, either.

"The whole 'lord's right' thing is just a stupid myth," he said. "I'm not having sex with you just because some fake law says I can."

"What if I _wanted_ to?"

"Eh?"

"What if I looked it up just so I'd have an excuse to get into bed with you, Lord Hector? Do you know how long I've had these feelings for you, how hard it was to wait until that whole stupid war was over so I could do something about it?" She stood up, crossed the room and untucked his towel. " _I_ say my lord has the right to my virginity, and you're going to take it!"

_Wow._ He knew he was dense when it came to women, but Serra made herself so obvious about everything he couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out. Well, okay, he'd had his suspicions, but he didn't think she'd go _this_ far just to get him into her pants.

Or maybe he did and he just didn't want to admit it. Because that would mean admitting he'd grown attracted to her at some point.

Like right now. Standing before him in those thin scraps of silk, her hair spilling over her shoulders, that _look_ in her eyes.

He grinned, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. She let out a yelp, then another as he deposited her back onto the bed.

"Your lord's ready to claim his right now, servant girl." He lowered his mouth to hers and she kissed him back hungrily. The little scraps of fabric joined his towel on the floor, one hand grasped a breast and the other delved between her legs, Serra squealing and wriggling underneath him, rocking her hips to drive his fingers deeper into her.

"Ngh-!" She tore away from the kiss. "I'm ready...!"

Amazing. Even though he was the lord, she still called the shots.

He kind of liked that.

She raised her legs and spread them wide, Hector positioning himself until his tip was brushing against her slit. He'd have to be careful for once. Take it slowly, which wasn't generally his strong suit.

And she knew it'd hurt, she wasn't an idiot. She'd likely been studying up on this for the past few years now, "just in case". She gave him a _get on with it_ look, and he pushed in.

"Aaah!"

"Hey, I was careful!"

"Heh...I know." She winked. "But it wouldn't be a proper first time if I didn't scream." He rolled his eyes and smirked at her.

"Oh, I'll be making you scream, all right." And he began to thrust, trying to go slowly even as she wrapped her legs around him and clawed at his back, demanding more. When he did pick up the pace she was an animal, yowling and shrieking between drawn-out moans of his name; this only intensified when he grabbed her breast, squeezing the nipple between his fingertips.

He wasn't sure who came first, only aware of the heat exploding between them, flames dancing in his vision, a scream and a shout. He rolled over onto his side, taking her with him.

"Was I pleasing, my lord?" she asked the moment she had her breath back. Her hair was a messy and she was soaked with sweat, and she'd never looked better.

"Yeah." He kissed her. "Yeah, I could get used to this."

"Not so fast," she scolded playfully. "Now that you've exercised your right, my lord, your lady shall be exercising her own. I expect a _much_ more romantic encounter next time we do this." He sighed, pulling out of her and drawing her close to his chest. Of course she'd be demanding romance, the one thing he was useless at.

"Sure, whatever you say."

He'd have to ask Eliwood for some tips. That was going to be its own adventure.


End file.
